1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover apparatus adapted for positioning over a room opening for selective closing thereof, most especially an attic opening. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a cover apparatus which includes structure having a panel, continuous sidewalls circumscribing the inboard face of the panel, and a flange extending transversely and outwardly from the outer margin of the sidewalls. The flange presents an outermost lip for engaging the peripheral surfaces of the wall or ceiling of the room which defines the opening. The preferred apparatus also includes a plurality of snap fasteners which detachably couple the structure to the surfaces. Insulation is disposed within the enclosure defined by the panel and the sidewalls to promote an air-tight seal and provide a thermal barrier when the structure is detachably coupled to the surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Openings in attics are common in most houses. Such openings serve as the ventilation inlet for an attic fan, or are simply used to provide access into the attic for storage purposes. Since attics are typically filled with dust particles and are a source of extreme temperature, attic openings covers have been developed to act as a dust and thermal barrier.
Attic opening covers of varying complexity are known in the art. For example, an electric shutter system can be installed for use with an attic fan to automatically open and close the shutters when an attic fan is correspondingly switched on and off. A less sophisticated cover consists of a wood panel designed for resting on top of an opening in the center of a room.
The devices of the prior art, however, have several notable drawbacks. The electric shutter system designed for use with an attic fan can be very expensive and difficult to install. An electrical feed is required, and the shutters in the closed position do not usually establish an air-tight seal. Accordingly, heat from the room often escapes through the shutters during the cold winter months, and heat from the attic will seep through the shutters into the house during hot summer months. In addition, dust and insulation particles can escape through the shutters and into the room.
The wood panel cover provides a similarly deficient thermal and dust barrier. Insulation could be added to the panel in order to restrict air movement through the opening and provide a thermal barrier. However, such installation typically interferes with the removal of the cover when a user is accessing the attic. Further, if insulation is dislodged during cover removal, particles of insulation could be released into the room.